dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Trombone
| english voice = | spanish voice = }} Trombone (トロンボーン Toronboun) is a Mutant-Namekian native to the Planet Namek. He was hatched from an egg by a particularly foul Namekian who dwelled on Namek. Trombone himself killed his father before taking control of a Namekian Spaceship and departing from the planet. He was recruited by Vereist into the Planet Trade Organization. Appearance Trombone, due to his mutated status, looks nothing like the Namekian he is. His appearance could be best compared to humanoid-gargoyle, with green, scaled skin and large, bat-like wings. His ears, like a Namekians, are large and pointed, hinting a sensitive hearing. Unlike other soldiers in Vereist's army, Trombone wears neither a Scouter, due to being able to sense ki, or Planet Trade Organization armor, preferring his simple lack of any clothing on his upper torso, and his gi pants that he wears with a uniquely tied belt and boots. Personality Trombone has a personality most suited to being one of Vereist's Elite. His is cold-hearted, brutal and ruthless, killing people even without being ordered too simply because they are there and he can. He has no attachment to anyone, shown when he killed his father shortly after hatching, and was the easiest to recruit into Vereist's Elite, being promised much more ideal prey and better use for his immense powers. Trombone is arrogant, believing that anyone he faces in battle are below his level in power and deserve to die for being weak. Due to this, he is easily caught off guard when someone shows that they are stronger than him, or have the potential to be so. He has a hard time adjusting to Caisili and Zetto's higher levels of power and position in the organization due to this. History Trombone was born on Planet Namek, hatched from an Egg spit out by a particularly foul and hostile Namekian to aid him in taking over the Planet and replacing the Great Elder. Trombone, however, found his father utterly worthless and killed him. He then took a spaceship from Planet Namek and proceeded to terrorize planets he came across. His ferocity and brutality attracted Vereist to him, and he was offered a position in Vereist's Elite Forces as well as better prey and use for his immense powers. Trombone, always happy to kill something new, accepted. Power Trombone, due to his evil power, is naturally attuned to fight, and would qualify as a "Warrior-Type" Namekian. As a member of Vereist's Elite, he has great power, though pales in comparison to Caisili and Zetto, something that bothers him greatly. He is capable of high-end ki attacks as well as strong physical attacks. Techniques and Special Abilities : The ability to fly through the use of his wings. : The most basic use of energy wave. : Stemming from his Namekian roots, this is an ability that allows Trombone to replace limbs lost in battle and recover from similar severe damage. : The Mouth Energy Wave, this is the ability Trombone has to shoot a powerful wave of energy from his mouth. It can be thought of as Trombone's signature attack, as it is the most commonly used energy attack he possesses. : The ability to fire precise laser-like beams from both eyes. He normally uses it to damage limbs or destroy weaker attacks. The attack is coloured red. Pride of the Demon Clan: A Rush Attack Trombone uses that consists of dashing, severe beating, and impalement through the use of his arm. I'm A Top Class Warrior!: Another Rush Attack that consists of a barrage of high-speed kicks and punches before using both hands to force the opponent into the ground. : An energy beam barrage technique where Trombone leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Trivia *Like some Namekians, Trombone is named after an instrument, in this case, the . *Despite his Mutant status, Trombone comes rather close to resembling a normal Namekian (with the shape of his body and head, as well as his pointy ears, making it easier to compare to a normal Namekian). Category:Mutant Category:Namekians Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Villians Category:Martial Artist